Technical Field
A certain embodiment of the present invention relates to a casing.
Description of Related Art
A casing of a speed reducer, which includes an input-side casing part housing an input shaft and an output-side casing part housing an output shaft, is disclosed in the related art.
The casing is formed substantially in the shape of a rectangular parallelepiped as a whole, and can use a plurality of surfaces as an installation surface.